


30 Razones

by LoveAndKisses23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Love, M/M, POV Louis, Romance, larry stylinson - Freeform, lista
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndKisses23/pseuds/LoveAndKisses23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hace una lista de las razones de por qué ama a Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Razones

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es completamente Fluff, sólo imaginarme esto se me derrite el corazón.  
> Espero les guste. All love.

**Sumario:** Louis hace una lista de las razones de por qué ama a Harry.

 

**1** **—** **.** Tiene los más hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

**2** **—** **.** Su sonrisa ilumina la habitación completa.

**3** **—** **.** Su risa es como una melodía que escucharía horas y horas, sin cansarme.

**4** **—** **.** Su pelo es color chocolate y es rizado. Es tan suave que no puedo mantener alejadas mis manos de su cabello.

**5—.** ¿Le han visto esas piernas largas y blancas? Son tan perfectas, que sólo yo puedo tocar.

**6—.** Porque él es mío.

**7—.** Sus manos son grandes, y cuando entrelazamos nuestras manos, me hace sentir protegido.

**8—.** Su piel es tan delicada, como la porcelana. Y me encanta ser yo quien toque su piel.

**9—.** Porque es el único que me hace sentir de esta manera. Amado.

**10—.** Porque me ama intensamente y verdaderamente sin importar el resto del mundo.

**11—.** Su voz es grave y ronca.

**12—.** Cuando canta hace que mi piel se erice, y quede más enamorado de lo que ya estoy de él.

**13** **—** **.** Es tan amable con todos.

**14** **—** **.** Se preocupa de los demás aunque no hayan razones.

**15** **—** **.** Me hace cariñitos.

**16** **—** **.** Porque cuando le hago el amor, grita mi nombre una y otra vez.

**17** **—** **.** Sus labios son rojos como las cerezas. Tan comestibles y adictivos, que no puedo parar de besarlo.

**18** **—** **.** Porque se hizo tatuajes sólo por mí. Para demostrar su amor.

**19** **—** **.** Es el mejor novio que podría desear.

**20** **—** **.** Amo cuando hace esos pucheritos para conseguir lo que quiera, que obviamente funciona.

**21** **—** **.** Porque me vuelve loco, loco de amor.

**22** **—** **.** Sus brazos son tan cálidos. Que podría quedarme en sus brazos por siempre.

**23** **—** **.** Él es mi hogar.

**24** **—** **.** A veces es tan afeminado, y me encanta.

**25** **—** **.** Porque se ruboriza cuando le digo cosas lindas —También sucias— en el oído.

**26** **—** **.** Tiene un corazón de oro.

**27** **—** **.** Amo que me diga "Amor, Mi vida, O Bebé" porque sé que soy suyo.

**28** **—** **.** Me lleva el desayuno a la cama, después de la maravillosa ronda de  _placer._

**29** **—** **.** Porque amo todas sus cosas pequeñas. Y para mí es perfecto con todas sus imperfecciones.

**30** **—** **.** Porque es él. 


End file.
